The Road To Happily Ever After
by Eternal-Supernerd
Summary: The sequel to 'People Aren't Always What They Seem'. Continuing a few months after the end of PAAWTS, this story will follow Anna, Kristoff, and their children as they go through their lives, growing and changing, on the crazy road that leads them to their happily ever afters.
1. The Youngest

**Hello again, my dear followers! I know it's been a little bit, but here it is, the sequel to 'People Aren't Always What They Seem'! This story will focus more on the ups and downs of Kristoff and Anna's relationship, and the lives of their growing children. Now, it is rated M, but the sexual content in this story will be much more tame compared to PAAWTS. But never fear, there will still be sexy sex scenes that make you squirm with delight! Well anyways, on to the story! Enjoy, and don't forget to follow/favorite/review if you want!**

* * *

It was New Years Eve, and the kingdom was full of happiness and celebration. Outside the castle in town, the parties were in full swing in every house and pub, where all types of alcohol were flowing, from akvavit to warm glogg. Inside the castle, it was much the same, with many visiting royals and other rulers singing and dancing merrily as the drinks continued to flow. Kristoff was talking with a few of his ice harvester friends, who were honored guests at the castle always for their hard work.

Sitting in her throne was Anna, who was watching the guest with a small smile upon her lips, her head running over her large belly. She was only a few days away from giving birth now, and she couldn't be happier. But at this current moment, Anna was a bit upset, for first of all, her back was in awful pain, the baby was kicking her hard, and she was saddened that she could not truly join in on the festivities.

As she continued to gaze on at the party, she felt a soft hand placed on her shoulder, and she looked up to see Gerda's smiling face.

"Do you need anything, your majesty?" she said in a sweet tone.

"Yes. I'll have some raspberry tea with cream and honey, please. Thank you Gerda," Anna said with a smile, and with a quick nod, Gerda went to fetch the queen her tea.

As Anna waited for her tea, she saw her husband making his way through the groups of people, his eyes dark and trained on her. When he reached her, he dropped down to his knees in front of her, taking her face in his hands. With a sexy smile, he leaned forward and began to kiss her sweet, plump lips.

Anna closed her eyes, smiling into the kiss, but scrunched up her nose when he stuck his tongue into her mouth, his mouth tasting of the bitter alcohol. Placing her hands on his shoulders, Anna pushed him away, giving him a small smile.

"Kristoff, I love you, but your kisses currently taste awful," Anna giggled, and Kristoff's eyes widened before his cheeks flushed.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, reaching up to gently caress Anna's cheek.

"It's alright. Gerda is bringing me tea, so my mouth will taste better soon," she said, and Kristoff only nodded.

Placing his large hands on Anna's large belly, he caressed it gently, smiling when he felt the baby kick hard against his left hand. He leaned his head against her stomach for a short moment before standing up and walking back to the party. A moment later, Gerda brought Anna her tea, and the young queen sipped it slowly, sighing as the warm liquid caressed her throat.

Once she finished her tea, Gerda took her cup away; and with help from a few of the other servants, Anna stood up and walked down to join the partying. She was greeted by many of the various guests, who all wanted to touch her belly and thank her for the party. Reaching the other end of the hall, Anna opened the doors and wandered into the courtyard, listening as she heard the happy laughter coming from the town.

As she continued to wander around, she turned as the door to the castle opened, and Kristoff stumbled out. Anna giggled as her husband stumbled over to her, a goofy grin on his face.

"Anna… Baby, I'm tired. Let's go to… bed," he slurred, placing his head near Anna's ear, his lips caressing her skin as he spoke.

"Alright. Come along," Anna chuckled, placing one of Kristoff's arms around her shoulders, and placing her arm around his waist.

Together, they walked back into the castle, and Anna told the guards as she passed them to make sure everything stayed calm in the main hall, and that everyone got to their homes or beds safely. Once they reached their room, Anna helped Kristoff to bed, where he promptly flopped down upon it, falling asleep almost instantly. Sighing, Anna quickly got ready for bed, and got into bed next to Kristoff, who was asleep above the covers.

* * *

In the middle of the night, Anna awoke with a start, pain rippling through her abdomen, and she shot up quickly. Looking over at Kristoff, who was still fast asleep, she leaned over and began to shake his shoulder, trying to wake him.

"Kristoff! Honey, wake up! I think the baby is coming!" she cried out, but Kristoff still continued to snore.

After a few more moments of trying to wake him with no avail, Anna got out of bed, and began waddling towards the hallway. Entering the hall, she clutched her stomach and fell to her knees as another ripple of pain shot through her. Crying out loud enough to draw attention to herself, she heard hurried footsteps rushing towards her, and opening her eyes she saw two guards.

"Your majesty, are you alright?" one of them said in a worried tone, and Anna shook her head, biting her lip to keep from crying out.

"Is it the baby, your majesty?"

"Y-Yes! Ahh! Please h-help me!"

Worried about their queen, one of them rushed off to wake the servants, the doctor, and the midwife, while the other guard carefully picked up Anna and rushed her towards the doctor's quarters. As they reached the doctor's quarters, they were met by almost the entire castle's staff, and everyone instantly got to work. The guard placed Anna on the large bed in the doctor's quarters, and the midwife instantly rushed to Anna, as well as the doctor.

"Your majesty, the baby is in distress and needs to be delivered, but you are not dilated," the midwife said in a worried tone, and Anna looked at her in shock.

"W-What? What is going to happen to my baby?" Anna cried out, tears filling her eyes.

"The baby… may die, your majesty. But… there is a procedure that we could try, but then… you may die," the doctor said, and Anna stiffened.

Anna lay there in silence for a moment, weighing her options, trying to decide between either her life, or her baby's. Taking a deep, shuddering breath, she turned her head towards the doctor.

"Save my baby, please," she whispered, tears spilling down her cheeks.

With a slow, somber nod, the doctor stood up and began to prep for the procedure. Anna lay there on the bed, sobbing quietly, while the midwife gently caressed her belly, trying to soothe her.

Once the doctor was ready, he gave Anna some herbs to help her fall asleep, and just before she lost consciousness, she turned to the midwife and whispered,

"Tell Kristoff… I love him."

* * *

It wasn't until nine o'clock the next morning that Kristoff woke up, and his head was killing him. He turned on his side to look for Anna, but all he found was her bedside empty and cold. Frowning, he slowly stood up and walked towards the bathroom, splashing his face with cold water to wake himself up more.

Exiting their bedroom, he found the hallways of the castle to be eerily quiet, and this made his frown deepen. Walking quickly along the halls, he stopped in his tracks when he saw almost the entire staff standing outside the doctor's quarters. Some of them were crying and hugging, while others were speaking in hushed tones.

Suddenly, Kristoff was struck with fear, and he rushed towards the servants, his eyes wide with panic.

"What's going on? Where is Anna!" he bellowed, and the entire staff stared at him with shocked faces before the all looked down sadly.

"Sir Kristoff," Kai said quietly, "Queen Anna went into labour very late last night. The baby was in distress and had to be delivered, but she was not ready. In order to get the baby out, they had to do a procedure."

"It… it was risky, but the baby was delivered safely. But Anna… has yet to awaken," Kai whispered, his brow furrowing in sadness.

Kristoff's eyes widened, and tears began to flood his eyes, spilling down his cheeks. Moving around Kai quickly, he rushed towards the door of the doctor's quarters, throwing it open so hard it banged loudly against the wall, shocking the doctor and the midwife.

That's when he saw her, lying motionless on the bed, stitches running up her belly, and blood staining her dress and the sheets around her. Her chest rose and fell slowly, indicating how short her breath was, and Kristoff began to see red.

"_You_! You did this to her!" he roared, picking up the doctor by his collar and pushing him up against the wall, scaring everyone around them, since Kristoff was not normally a violent man.

"P-Please, sir Kristoff. She asked me t-to," the doctor choked out, and in an instant he fell to the floor as Kristoff released him.

"...What? Why would she… do that?"

"She wanted to save the young prince."

At this, Kristoff's eyes widened, and he turned as the midwife cleared her throat. In her arms was a small baby boy, wrapped tightly in a blue cloth. Poking out from the top of the cloth was a tiny mop of strawberry blond hair, just like Anna's. Tears filling his eyes once again, Kristoff gently took the little prince from the midwife, holding him close.

"Has she seen him?" he whispered, clutching the boy to his chest.

"Yes, sir. Briefly. She was conscious for just long enough to touch him," the midwife replied.

"Did she name him?"

"No, sir."

Sighing, Kristoff handed the baby back to the midwife before turning back towards the doctor.

"Have you done absolutely _everything_ you can to help her?" Kristoff asked, moving towards his wife's bedside.

"Yes, sir. All we can do now is pray," the doctor whispered sadly.

"Can one of you please go tell the staff that they should all go about their normal business, and please make sure someone is watching over all the children. Have the wet nurse and some other nurses take the young prince to his nursery and make sure he is well attended to. Tell them that Anna is strong, and she will fight this and come back to us."

Both of them nodded quickly before the doctor left to talk to the staff. Once he was back, Kristoff stood up from beside Anna, kissed her head sweetly, and turned to leave.

"I will only be gone for a while, but please, alert me if she awakens."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

As Kristoff entered the prison, he watched as all the guards gave him a saddened look, but Kristoff ignored it. He had failed to protect his wife, and now he was boiling with anger and hurt and pure, unadulterated rage. And there was only one person he could think of to take his anger out on.

As he entered Hans' cell, he was surprised by his appearance, because while he expected him to look ragged and unhealthy, Hans was freshly shaven, his prison clothes looked to have been recently washed, and he did not look sickly or undernourished. And that pissed Kristoff off even more.

"Well well. What a pleasant surprise. Hello, _brute_. How's my wife?" Hans said in a cocky tone, sneering at Kristoff. But that was the only thing he said before Kristoff lunged at him, laying hard punches and kicks all over Hans' body. He even kicked him hard in the groin, making Hans wail.

After he finished his assault on Hans, he stood up and quickly left the prison cell, leaving the former king curled up and in pain. Quickly rushing from the prison, he quickly went to the stables, where he found Sven napping in the hay.

Waking up his friend quickly and hopping on his back, the two raced from the castle grounds and the town, out into the forest, towards the trolls. When they arrived, Kristoff begged Grand Pabbie to come with him back to the castle so he could heal Anna, but Grand Pabbie refused.

But not because he didn't want to help. It was because he said Anna was already fine, she was just resting after the painful and tiring birth. He told Kristoff that the doctor had done wonderfully in caring for Anna, and that if Kristoff left now, he would be home in time to see his wife as she awoke.

Not wasting another second, Kristoff thanked his family before he raced back towards the castle. When he got back to the stables, he told the stable boy to give Sven extra water and carrots, before Kristoff hugged his buddy and raced back inside.

As he entered the doctor's chambers, he ran to Anna's side, and to his amazement, the moment his hand touched hers, her eyes began to slowly flutter open.

"K-Kristoff?" she said sleepily.

"Oh Anna! I love you so much!" he cried out, happy tears running down his cheeks as he moved to hug his wife tightly.

At first confused, Anna turned towards her eyes towards the window, and realized it was almost sunset, and as she remembered that she had given birth late at night, she gasped.

"What happened? How long have I been out?" she asked worriedly, pulling away from Kristoff to look into his eyes.

"Your majesty, you have been asleep since just before dawn," the doctor said before Kristoff could reply, "You gave us quite a fright, for we feared you would not survive."

At this, Anna's eyes widened, and she turned to her husband, cupping his cheeks and pulling his face down to hers, their lips meeting in a searing kiss.

"I'm sorry for worrying everyone. And you too, Kristoff," she murmured against his lips. Kristoff simply nodded, pulling his wife close to him again.

"I do have some news for you, your majesty," the doctor began, and both Anna and Kristoff turned to face him, "While the procedure was successful, and both you and the baby lived, there was a minor complication. I am afraid that your uterus was damaged, my queen, and you can no longer bear children."

Anna bit her lip and looked down sadly, sighing sadly, but she shed no tears. Kristoff pulled her close, hugging her small frame gently to his, and the two of them sat there in silence for a moment, letting the sad reality sink in.

"Kristoff?"

"Yes, Anna?"

"Where is my baby?" she said, looking at him with a small smile.

"I'll go fetch him, your majesty," the midwife said, quickly exiting the room to go find the small boy.

"I'll leave you two be and go alert the staff of your awakening," the doctor said, also quickly leaving.

Once the two were alone, a peaceful silence flooded over them as Kristoff stood from his chair and carefully maneuvered himself so he was sat on the bed with Anna laying between his legs. Only a few moments later, the door opened, and the midwife entered with a smile, the baby clutched in her arms. Walking over to the bed, she gently set the tiny boy in Anna's arms before leaving again.

"He's beautiful…" Anna whispered, her fingers gently caressing the small boy's face, her eyes widening as she saw the color of his hair.

As Anna and Kristoff continued to marvel at the tiny boy, his eyes fluttered open, and they were revealed to be the same color as Kristoff's, a beautiful amber color, almost like dark honey.

"Anna."

"Yes?"

"What should we name him?"

"Felix. It means 'lucky', and our son is very lucky indeed."

"Felix… I love it."

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'll get the next one out ASAP! I do have a little teasing hint for you guys about what happens next! Let's just say that another fabulous and beautiful Disney couple shows up. ;D**


	2. The Cousins

**Hello again!**

**So, this is a bit of a filler chapter, because I've kind of lost my groove towards writing this story. But I hope you all enjoy this regardless, because in centers around my one and only OTP's... Eugene and Rapunzel.**

**I'll try to have another chapter up as soon as possible, but school, work, and life all get in the way, so it may be a little while.**

**Anyways, please enjoy, and review if you want!**

* * *

"Rapunzel!" Anna screamed as she raced down to the docks, her arms open wide to embrace her dear cousin.

"Anna!" Rapunzel screamed back, running carefully down the plank onto the dock and practically smashing into her cousin, hugging her tightly.

The two young royals were cousins by Rapunzel's mother, and Anna's father, who were siblings. They had only met twice before, at Elsa's coronation and at Anna and Hans' wedding, but that didn't stop them from being the best of friends. Anna had written to Rapunzel quite often since they had first met, and they kept in contact for a very long time, telling each other many things. Anna had even told Rapunzel about her affair, and how Hans had beaten her, she just didn't get into the more grotesque details. The letters even continued when Anna and Kristoff were in hiding in Solberg.

Recently, Anna had asked Rapunzel to come visit Arendelle, and her response of a very excited 'yes' was almost immediate. So on the day they were to arrive, Anna was perched on her windowsill, watching the fjord with excitement bubbling inside her as she waited for the first glimpse of her cousin's ship.

Back in the current moment, the two cousins let go of each other, looking into each other's tear-filled eyes and smiling happily. They broke apart as Rapunzel heard her name being called, and Anna looked around her to see a handsome man, who she knew to be Rapunzel's husband Eugene, carrying two children in his arms who looked to be around Leif's age. Smiling happily, Rapunzel grabbed the small boy from Eugene's arm, leaving him with the small girl. With a grin, Anna bid them all hello before guiding them towards the castle, where her family eagerly awaited their guests.

Upon arriving inside the courtyard, they were greeted by Kristoff, who was walking proudly down the steps of the castle, Felix in his arms, while Leif and Maja walked behind him. As they reached the bottom of the steps, Leif smiled happily and ran over to Anna, who picked him up with a smile on her lips.

"Oh Anna! He's beautiful! This is Leif, right?" Rapunzel asked, smiling at her cousin and her son.

"Mmm hmm! Isn't he going to be handsome when he grows up?" Anna said happily, running her fingers gently through her son's auburn locks.

Once they had all arrived at the center of the courtyard, they all stood in a straight line, smiles on everyone's faces as they waited for the two cousins to introduce their families.

"Rapunzel, this is Kristoff, my husband; our four-year-old son Leif; our two-year-old daughter Maja; and our four-month-old son Felix," Anna said with a grin, pointing to each of them as she went down the line.

"Anna, as you know this is Eugene, my husband; and our three-year-old twins, Flynn and Klara," Rapunzel said happily, so proud of her little family.

The men shook hands, exchanging kind words and promises of drinking contests later that evening, while the young children adorably introduced themselves, smiling and giggling as they ran off to play.

* * *

That night, they all sat together in the great dining room, enjoying a hearty meal with all of Arendelle's delicacies, with alcoholic glogg for the men and tea for the women. After the feast, they all moved to the largest parlor, where the children all played together whilst Anna and Rapunzel watched over them, Anna feeding Felix, while Eugene and Kristoff continued their drinking, being loud and rowdy together.

"Oh Anna, I'm so glad we are here. I've missed you so much! At some point you and I need to have a girl's day. Just you and I, spending the whole day together, just talking! No children, no husbands. Just us two," Rapunzel suggested with wide grin, and Anna eagerly agreed, since she knew Rapunzel was someone she could really confide in, about everything.

After Felix was done feeding, the two women noticed how tired their children were, and so they quickly put the children to bed before returning to their husbands, who were now on the floor by the fireplace, laughing like idiots.

"Our husbands are so silly, aren't they? I hope, at some point, they get to have a sober, meaningful talk," Anna said, and Rapunzel agreed before she walked over to her husband.

"Eugene."

"Yesssss, my new dreeeeeeeeam?" he slurred, sitting up slowly.

"I think you've had enough to drink. We should get you to bed," Rapunzel said in an even tone, but Anna could hear a hint of something else in her voice that she did not recognize. Apparently, Eugene had heard it too, because his eyes widened slowly before he smirked and stood up, pulling his wife close to him.

"Whatever you saaaaaaaay, babe," he said quietly, gazing into his wife's emerald eyes. Quickly bidding Anna and Kristoff goodnight, the two practically ran towards their room, and that's when Anna suddenly understood.

Helping her own husband up, she dragged him towards their room, where she hoped to get from Kristoff what Rapunzel was now getting from Eugene. But her hopes were dashed because the second Kristoff hit the pillow, he was fast asleep. Sighing a bit sadly, she readied herself for bed before climbing into bed with her husband, snuggling into his chest.

* * *

Back in Eugene and Rapunzel's room, the two were furiously making out on their bed, Eugene rhythmically dry humping against Rapunzel as their hands worked together to remove each others clothes. Once they were down to only their underwear, Rapunzel broke the kiss, gazing up at her husband.

"I'm so glad you picked up on my signal in there. I just… ugh! You looked so damn adorable and sexy!" Rapunzel huffed happily, making Eugene chuckle.

"Baby, we've been married for so long, it would be a crime if I didn't pick up on your signals," he said normally, his speech no longer slurred as the prospect of having sex with Rapunzel practically sobered him up.

Smirking, Rapunzel wrapped her arms around Eugene's neck, pulling herself up to kiss his lips passionately. Breaking the kiss this time, Eugene grinned at Rapunzel before he flipped her over so she was on her stomach, and he began unlacing her corset. Once the corset was loose, he flung it across the room and then reached down for her panties, yanking them off her in one swift motion.

Once his beautiful wife was naked below him, he slowly moved her legs and arms up so she was on her hands and knees below him. Quickly discarding his underwear, he leaned down over her lithe body, and gently nibbled and kissed her shoulder, growling sexily when she whispered his name.

Moving down her body, he left wet kisses all down her back before he moved back up so he was standing on his knees, and he took his large erection in his hand. Positioning himself at her dripping wet entrance, he quickly thrusted into her from behind, making Rapunzel moan loudly, throwing her head back.

After Eugene reached a steady thrusting rhythm, he leaned back down over Rapunzel, placing his hands next to hers on the bed. He sucked and left tender love bites all over her neck, and he grinned when he knew that he would leave marks. As Rapunzel moaned louder, he picked up the pace of his thrusts, moving harder and faster.

"Eugene! Oh god, baby…! Oh yes… yes, yes, yes…" Rapunzel cried out, biting her lip hard as Eugene moved one of his hands from beside hers on the bed to her clitoris. He began to rub it tantalizingly slowly, and Rapunzel moaned, the pleasure almost too much for her to bear.

"Oh Rapunzel… Mmm… Oh my god, I love you…"

"Oh! Oh Eugene! I… ahh… I love you too!"

With a devilish grin, Eugene removed his hand from Rapunzel's clit and effortlessly flipped her over so she was on her back, while still remaining with his cock inside her. And then, his ever surprising wife, flipped them over so she was above him, riding his cock.

She placed her soft hands on his tanned chest as she rode him, her eyes locked on his as she moved down to kiss him passionately. Pulling away after a minute, Rapunzel leaned over and began to bite and suck his neck, leaving marks similar to the ones he left on her neck.

Moving back up, she threw her head back and angled her body just right so that as she moved, the ridges of his cock moved against her g-spot, and only a few moments later, both of them came; first Rapunzel, than Eugene. After the waves of her orgasm had passed, she collapsed onto his warm and sweaty chest, both their breathing heavy.

"I love you, my Eugenie-poo!" Rapunzel giggled into his ear once she had caught her breath.

"_Eugenie-poo_? Really? Babe, that isn't manly in the slightest," Eugene said, frowning.

"I don't care. I need a cute pet name for you, since you call me Blondie."

"Well, I guess since you aren't blonde, and I'm not girly, than our pet names are just our opposites," he chuckled happily, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist and nuzzling her neck.

* * *

The next morning, Anna awoke bright and early when she heard Felix begin to cry. Picking him up, she gently rocked him in her arms as she headed down the hallway towards one of the parlors. She was surprised, though, when she found Rapunzel, already bathed and dressed in her day clothes, sitting in one of the wingback chairs, a large stack of books next to her, and one already in her hands.

"Good morning, Rapunzel."

"Oh! Good morning, Anna! And good morning to you too, little Felix," Rapunzel said with a smile.

"How long have you been awake?" Anna asked quizzically, sitting in the chair across from Rapunzel, and preparing herself so she could feed Felix.

"I've been awake since five this morning," Rapunzel said with a smile, and Anna gasped.

"I had no idea you were such an early riser. Is Eugene awake yet?" Anna asked.

"Nope! He won't be awake until at least nine, if not ten. And even then, he'll still need his coffee unless he wants to be sluggish all day," Rapunzel giggled, thinking of her husband on most mornings.

The cousins sat in silence then, Rapunzel with her nose in her book, and Anna feeding Felix. Just as Anna was about to ask Rapunzel a question, the door to the parlor burst open, and all four of the walking children raced in, giggling happily.

"Mama, mama!" Flynn and Klara said in unison, their hands locked tightly as they raced over to their mother.

"Hello, my babies!" Rapunzel said happily, placing her book down before pulling both children into her lap at once, and enveloping them in a tight hug.

Leif and Maja, on the other hand, walked slowly over to their mother, and gently moved up to kiss her on the cheek, being mindful of Felix. It was then that Anna realized how sad it was that, while she did love her children, she had never really connected with them. Not like how Rapunzel connected with her children.

As the twins babbled on together to Rapunzel, Anna finished feeding Felix and pulled her dress' neckline up so her breasts were now covered. Standing up, she placed Felix in the nearby bassinet before going back to her chair. When Maja saw that her mother's lap was empty, she moved over to her mother, looking at her with pleading eyes, silently asking if she could be in her lap.

Smiling, Anna reached down and pulled her only daughter into her lap, placing her chin atop Maja's head of pin-straight blonde hair. Leif, on the other hand, was now playing with the twins, who had left their mother's lap. Both mothers watched their children rush around the parlor, playing together happily.

About an hour later, they were all in the dining room, minus the husbands, who were not yet awake. Felix slept in his bassinet whilst Anna fed herself and Maja; Leif, Flynn, and Klara were all sitting in chairs by themselves, with a few books piled under their bottoms to lift them up. As they continued to eat, everyone stopped and turned when they heard the door open, followed by the hearty laughter of Eugene and Kristoff, who had become fast friends.

"What are you two laughing about?" Rapunzel asked her husband quizzically as he sat down beside her.

"Oh… Nothing. Just something that shouldn't be discussed around little ears," he said with a smirk.

Rapunzel simply rolled her eyes, swatting playfully at her husband's arm, whilst Anna blushed and turned away from Kristoff, who had sat down beside her. Suddenly, Kristoff gently turned her face towards his and placed a soft kiss on her lips, making her blush deepen.

Turning, she noticed that it looked as if Eugene and Rapunzel had gone to their own little world, gazing deeply into each other's eyes. It was then that Anna noticed the matching dark marks that were prominent on both Eugene and Rapunzel's necks, and she froze as she realized that they were love bites.

Kristoff, curious as to why his wife seemed stunned, followed Anna's line of sight, and began to laugh as he noticed the marks as well.

"Eugene! She noticed!" he laughed, and Eugene burst out laughing as well, making Rapunzel shake her head.

"You two are ridiculous," Rapunzel said, going back to her breakfast.

* * *

"So, what should we talk about?" Rapunzel said happily, walking along the pathway of the courtyard. The girls had decided to take their 'girls day', and left their husband's with the children.

"Oh… I don't know. We could just talk about our lives."

"Okay! That works for me!" Rapunzel said, plopping down on one of the benches, patting the seat next to her.

It surprised Anna sometimes, how happy and almost child-like Rapunzel acted, even though she was three years older than Anna. But Anna realized that she was once like that too, before she met Hans. She so desperately wished she could be like that again, but she was haunted by her past. She still had very vivid nightmares of Hans doing various things to either her, Kristoff, or even the children.

Both women sat in silence for a few minutes before Rapunzel spoke up;

"Do you want to know a secret? It's kinda scandalous!"

Anna nodded, and with that Rapunzel brought her hand up and leaned in close to Anna's ear.

"Eugene and I… had sex before marriage!" Rapunzel whispered before she began to giggle, her cheeks only mildly flushed.

Anna gasped slightly before giggling as well, and then she leaned in close to Rapunzel's ear.

"Kristoff and I did too! Though, at that point, I _was _married, just not to him…"

"I've been meaning to ask about that," Rapunzel began, staring deeply into her cousin's eyes, "I don't know if you'd be willing to talk about it, but I just want you to know I'm here for you if you want to just let it _all_ out."

"Thank you, Rapunzel," Anna whispered, leaning in to hug her cousin tightly, which Rapunzel eagerly returned.

Over the next couple of hours, Anna told Rapunzel everything about her life after she had met Hans, and Rapunzel listened quietly and respectfully, occasionally rubbing Anna's back when she got to a part that was harder for her to talk about. When Anna finished her story, she and Rapunzel sat together quietly, hugging each other tightly. After a few moments, Anna pulled away, and smiled at Rapunzel as if to say 'thank you'.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
